What's it called again?
by Goataku
Summary: A hot shot oneshot story of Lloyd's adventure's with a newly discovered plant. Rated T for drug use. Stupidity may occur.


**What's it called again?**

Three years had passed since they reunited the worlds. Lloyd and Colette had invited some of thier friends over for a day of fun. They made a discovery that they wanted to share with their dear friends. Only Presea and Genis said they would come. Raine said she had to study, and Sheena and Zelos were on their honeymoon... For the fifth week tomorrow. Lloyd had discovered a new plant growing in his own backyard. If Lloyd had mentioned this to the professor she would have come over, but he really didn't want to share it with her yet. Genis and Presea arrived together and Colette welcomed them inside.

"What did you wish to share with us Lloyd?" Presea asked him.

"C'mon in and I'll show you." He seemed rather excited. "It's in my room," He ran upstairs. They followed Lloyd curiously, what could he be so excited about? They walked in and found nothing out of the ordinary. He was bringer the surprise out of his closet. "Taaa-daaa!" He said. He brought out a potted plant. Colette clapped.

"What's so great about a plant?" Genis asked sardonically.

"Smell it." Colette said happily.

"It does have a very strong and unique odor." Presea commented.

"That smells good." Genis commented.

"Dirk discovered it in our back yard. Dad had it with him for a while, but he said it started making him different. He just didn't like it anymore." Lloyd said he seemed to think that was a crazy reason.

"Well, what's so special about it?"

"Dad discovered it, first he liked the smell so he made incense out of it. It didn't work out to well. The smoke made him feel good, he couldn't quite explain it to me. Then, he made a pipe and smoked it. He said this made him feel good too but it was better than just smelling it. Me and Colette have already tried it."

"So you smoke the plant?" Presea said inquisitively.

"Raine told me about a plant that you smoke, maybe it's the same one. She said it's addicting." Genis informed them.

"Something this great has to be true!" Colette said dreamily.

"The saying, 'If something is too good to be true, then it most likely is.' applies here." Presea told her.

"What else do you know about the addicting plant Genis?" Lloyd said sceptically.

"This noble in Meltokio is mass manuafacturing it and Raine said it is death that you inhale."

"Lloyd lets go to Meltokio, I just can't believe they are the same thing."

"Should we go now" He asked Colette.

"Sure," She replied.

They flew off to Meltokio, and found the nobles house. Colette knocked on the door, a butler answered. "Master, the saviors are here. Please come in saviors."

"I guess we really are famous." Colette said nervously.

"Of course we are. We saved the worlds." Presea stated.

A tall man with blonde hair came down the staircase. "Ahh, the saviors, what brings you to my humble abode!"

"We wish to speak with you about the plant you smoke." Presea informed him.

"Yes, I have discovered a plant that gives me much enjoyment."

"Could we see it?" Genis asked.

"Of course! Follow me." He led them upstairs, they saw a plant that looked harmless. It was a green plant with a small flower on top. "This is going to make me rich! Everyone will be smoking this."

"We have heard that it's addictive." Lloyd said.

"Well, not in this form. After processing and putting chemicals into it, then it becomes deliciously wonderful. I call the finishedproduct fags." He picked up a fag and lit the end.

"Doesn't it lead to complications? I heard that all the people who smoked it for a long period of time all died from something much like the flu." Genis said getting angry.

"At least it's not our plant." Colette said.

"So what kind of plant does the great Colette own?" The noble asked.

"Oh... Ummm... Well it's a plant like this one, except I don't think it kills you."

"Could I offer to buy the plant from you?"

"Well, umm it's Lloyd's."

"Then Lloyd, may I buy it off of you? I just have so much money."

"No, we will take it to the research acadamy and have them see if it hurts people first."

"Fabulous! I'll pay for the research."

They left quickly after that "Man, I hate that guy! He doesn't even care he's trying to kill people to make a profit" Genis said.

"Agreed." Presea said.

They went back to their house and got the plant then went to Sybak. They gave it to a scholar and said they would inform them when the results were concluded. "Won't that take a really long time?" Lloyd asked.

"They run simulations so they don't have to take years analyzing it. The results are almost always perfectly accurate." Genis told his friend.

"You said a lot of big words just now Genis." Lloyd said. Genis sighed. "When the results come back I'll tell you guys okay?"

"I'll be at the palmacoasta academy"

"I shall be living with Regal."

Three weeks later Lloyd recevied a message saying that the results were finished. Lloyd hopped on his rheaird with his angel and went to get Genis the closest one. Then they headed off to fetch Presea. They had promised one another not to tell anyone about this, and would keep it a secret until they could decide what to do with it. They arrived shortly at the research academy, the scholars were waiting in the entrance, when they walked in they jumped up and ran over to them. "Lloyd Irving! Again you amaze us! This is such a great discovery! This plant can be used in so may different medical ailments! It also has no bad side affects, minor damage to the lungs but it's very minor. This has to be one of the safest medicines ever!" Several scholars shouted at him.

"So this doesn't hurt you in any way?" Genis asked suspiciously.

"Absolutly not. Could we have some of it so we can breed our own and continue our reasearch" Lloyd broke off a small branch and gave it to them. "Thank you!"

They went to the cafeteria to talk about what to do. "We can't let that noble sell that plants that kill people."Colette said.

"Let's go ask the king to make it against the law. Or we could convince the noble to sell this instead."

"We should do both, to be on the safe side." Presea told them.

"That's a great idea Presea!" Genis exclaimed.

"The idea was Lloyd's." She reminded him.

After they told the king to make it illegal, he said he would make the decree tomorrow. They then went to tell the noble that he wouldn't be allowed to sell or even manufacture these fags of his. They offered to let him grow the harmless plant, after he smoked some he quickly agreed to buy a branch for 20,000 gald.

"Wait Lloyd, they still haven't tried it." Colette stated.

"You guys want to try it now" Lloyd asked happily. They agreed, of course. When they arrived at Lloyd's house, Colette went to make drinks and snacks for everyone. Lloyd got out his metal pipe and showed them how to smoke it and what to do. Colette came upstairs and sat on Lloyd's lap. He lit the pipe and sucked it in. He held it in for a moment then he moved his mouth up to Colette's. He blew the smoke into her mouth. She looked at them and smiled. Then she took in a deep breath and let it out. Only a small amount of smoke came out. Colette gave Lloyd a quick kiss on his forehead. He gave the pipe to Colette and she took the hit in and held it, she didn't pass it to Lloyd. She let it out and more smoke came out than when she had let it out last time. She coughed a little.

"Do you guys understand what to do?" Colette asked happily.

"Must we pass it through one anothers mouths?" Presea asked Colette.

"If you want to."

"Is it more effective?" Presea queried once more.

"It was for me, but it didn't do anything for Lloyd."

"I see. Would you like to try it Genis?"

"Wha... Uhh... I don't... Uhhh.." Genis stuttered.

"Very well." Presea said.

'_I wouldn't want our first kiss to be like that anyway. It'd be just blowing smoke_' Genis laughed to himself. He found puns to be quite funny.

The pipe was handed to Presea. She did just as how she had seen, she held it in. Then she coughed it out. It burned her throat. Colette quickly handed her a strawberry smoothie. Presea sipped at it between coughs. Then she smiled at Colette."Thank you." She looked over at Genis and smiled at him too.

Presea had such a beautiful smile. He did the same everyone else had. He didn't hold it in as long as Presea, he didn't want to cough as hard. When he breathed it out he coughed a little, but not much. "Did you make a smoothie for me Colette?"

"Here Genis it's peach."

"Wow, thanks Colette."

"I made bananna for you Lloyd" She kissed him again. "And I have pineapple for me!"

When they were all stoned out of their minds, Colette picked up her snack tray and put it in the middle of the room.

"I loooove you." Lloyd told his angel. She giggled and kissed him again. "Will you get up so I can get some of these treats?"

She got off of him and then sat next to him. Presea started giggling.

Everyone smiled, "What are you laughing at Presea" Genis asked with a huge smile on his face. She waved her hand back and forth and just laughed harder. She wasn't sure what she was laughing at anymore. She only knew that something was funny and she couldn't stop laughing.

Everyone laughed. "You are all such silly sillies." Colette said. They laughed harded.

A/N: I may right more if I see some popular demand. Every review convinces me to write more! (unless they're bad reviews or something moronic such as not liking the pairings) critism gratefully accepted.


End file.
